Nobody But You
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Songfic to Jamie Walters - Perfect World. Smitchie. Will Shane and Mitchie realize they are perfect for each other? One Shot. Plz R & R!


**A/N: Just a little something I wrote REALLY late at night, hopefully it's good!! lol. Lyrics used are Jamie Walter's song Perfect World. It might be a little random; I don't even know if it makes sense, but hey, it was late!! Give me a break! lol jk. I did use spell check but ya never know there might be some grammar issues that slipped through... forgive me!! Reviews are appreciated, all flames are gunna go to burning my schoolwork. haha!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, or the song! Just my own little plot.. mwahahaha!**

* * *

_Now when the night falls  
I won't be there  
To cast a shadow on your wall  
Why do we act this way_

Mitchie lay on her bed, thinking about Final Jam. Now that Shane knew she was the mystery girl, what would happen? Would he change his mind about her or want nothing to do with her? He'd seemed like he'd forgiven her, but doubt still swirled in her mind. He had every right to dislike her; even hate her. She'd lied to him – and everyone else- about her life, but she hadn't been doing it to make friends with him and get him to like her, like he probably suspected. With a sigh, she put her hands in her head.

_Somehow the light of day  
Makes our troubles seem so small  
We live and die like this  
I dare you to fight for it_

Even though she refused to admit it, she was falling for Shane. At first, she'd thought of him as nothing more than an arrogant pop star who thought he was the only one in the universe, but her opinion of him had changed when she'd spent time with him and he'd allowed her to see Shane the person, instead of Shane the rock star. But that was before he'd discovered the truth about her. A sudden knock on the cabin door jolted her out of her thoughts.

_In a perfect world  
It wouldn't be too late to make it right  
In a perfect world  
I'd be holding you so very tight,  
In our perfect world tonight_

"Can I come in?" Shane's head popped inside and Mitchie allowed herself a smile before nervousness overtook her. She nodded, and Shane came to sit on the bed beside her. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Mitchie couldn't take the silence.

"Do you hate me?" She blurted out, afraid of the answer. To her surprise, Shane shook his head.

"No. I was a little shocked, and just a little upset you never told me, but I don't hate you. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you." Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"You? I lied to you – aren't you mad?"

"I think I understand why you did it now. I'm just glad I found my mystery girl – even if it was _you_. Talk about a disappointment!" Mitchie gasped and Shane smirked.

"You're in for it now!" Mitchie yelled, punching his arm.

_If you lay down your shield  
I won't hurt you  
Just let me show you how I feel  
Down deep inside my heart_

"You know what, never mind! You are _such_ a big headed jerk!" She replied tauntingly. Shane feigned indignation and pain.

"You'd better be glad I have such a big head, if not that would have hurt!" He retorted, and she laughed. Relief had filled up inside her. She was so glad she and Shane were friends again. It felt so good to be able to finally just be herself.

_You know you left your mark  
No one can say that it's not real  
We live and die like this  
I dare you to fight for it this time_

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked when she stopped smirking.

"I'm just happy you forgave me. It is nice to be friends again."

"Just nice? Not even good?" Shane asked in innocence. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"It's wonderful." She replied softly.

_In a perfect world  
It wouldn't be too late to make it right  
In a perfect world  
I'd be holding you so very tight,  
In our perfect world tonight_

Shane remained silent for a moment. He was surprised by the fact she had so openly admitted her feelings to him. He didn't know what to think. _Oh Shane stop it!_ He scolded himself, _I doubt she feels the same._ How could she like him? He'd been so rude her and treated her so horribly. What would she say if he told her how he really felt?

Mitchie stared at Shane, trying to gauge by his expression what he was thinking about. Oh, she wanted to tell him so badly how she felt. But the chances he felt even slightly similar as she did were nearly impossible. _Mitchie you need to stop before you break your own heart,_ she told herself, _you're just going to get crushed when he laughs at you and turns you down. Just forget about it! It could never happen._

_The wheel keeps turnin'  
And we're burnin' in the flames  
It's not wrong to hold on to love  
And let go of the pain _

_Well it can't hurt to tell her,_ Shane finally decided. _The worst that could happen is she could refuse me. But I'll never know if I don't try._ Taking a deep breath, he turned to Mitchie.

"I… I need to tell you something." He muttered. At his serious tone, Mitchie's head shot up.

"Yes?" She asked, staring at him, her eyes hopeful. Shane hesitated. How would she react?

"Can I ask you something?" Mitchie nodded and Shane realized he needed to stop stalling and just spit it out. "How would you like… to be my girlfriend?" Mitchie gasped, and Shane bit his lip, knowing that she would decline. He'd ruined their friendship because of his feelings. Oh how he should have just kept his mouth shut!

Mitchie was speechless. _Oh wow… Breathe, Mitchie, breathe! Shane wouldn't like it if you fainted, would he? But oh my gosh… did he just ask me… Come on Mitchie you have to respond!!_

She calmed herself before replying.

"Yes!" She cried, leaping up and hugging him. "I would love to!"

Shane released his breath, joy filling him. He was so glad he'd come to Camp Rock this summer. He had to go tell Nate and Jason and thank them for forcing him to come. If it hadn't been for them, he'd never have met Mitchie, his dream girl.

Mitchie's head was spinning and her thoughts were tumbling so fast she could hardly keep up with them. This really was the best summer of her life. She'd gotten to go to her dream camp and she'd found the perfect guy for her.

Maybe there was a happily after ever after all.

_In a perfect world  
It wouldn't be too late to make it right  
In a perfect world  
I'd be holding you so very tight,  
In our perfect world tonight_


End file.
